


Always Been a Morning Person

by Ladderofyears



Series: Shipmas 2018 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Scorpius is a good dad, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Just an average December morning in the Potter-Malfoy house. Expect spilled cereal, list making and just a few lustful thoughts.Based on the Shipmas 2018 prompt: All these Christmas cards, you'd think they'd at least spell your name right.





	Always Been a Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my Christmas stories. 
> 
> This story involves Willow, their daughter from the earlier Shipmas stories, and Time's Up.

I’ve always been a bit of a morning person. I love them really. All that beautiful day in front of you, and you can chose to do anything you want. I’ll tell you a secret. When I was really small, I used to sneak out of bed before mum and dad were up. Pretend to be an explorer, or a pirate, finding new countries, and new worlds, all amongst the corridors and rooms of our Manor. By the time dad came to find me for breakfast, I'd have scaled a Pyramid or wrestled with a sea monster. 

Mornings are still brilliant. Sometimes it’s utter chaos, obviously. Albus and I have a four year old daughter, and that tends to means lost dolls, lost shoes and plenty of tears and laughter. Everything takes forever, and usually something gets broken. 

Sometimes Al and I are rushing about, frantically accio’ing our bags and coats, trying to find just one second for a quick kiss before we floo out to work. Most of the time one or more of our parents are over here early on; babysitting, drinking tea and or just helping Willow with her breakfast. 

But if I’m being really honest, the mornings I like best in the world are ones like today. It’s a Saturday, I’m not on shift and Al’s shop is closed. The house is silent. So I’m free to indulge in the big decisions. Should I wake up my husband with a blow job, a massage or just a kiss? Merlin, I’ve still never seen a more gorgeous sight than Al in the morning. Hair sticking up in every direction, face flushed from sleeping, and he smells just lovely. Every morning, exactly the same thing. One look at him, and I’ve fallen in love all over again. And, of course, he catches me staring. 

“Bloody hell Scor… Go back to sleep! Why are you even awake? I can feel your thoughts over here!… Stop thinking so loudly! You are so annoyingly chipper in the mornings-”. 

And now Albus has pulled the quilt over his head, and is pretending to sleep. 

I promise you, this is the same routine he pulls every morning we’re off together. Al pretends to be grumpy, and I have to convince him otherwise. My husband is nothing if not predictable. 

So I pull the covers off, and press Albus onto his back. He’s smiling, of course. The ends of his fingers are a little rough and calloused, and they trace lines slowly down my sides. Al’s body is perfect, warm, solid and strong. I know his body better than my own, know where he likes to be touched, know what I have to do to make him groan, and sharply draw in his breath. Honestly, I’m addicted. He makes me feel like I’m still seventeen. I can’t get enough of him. 

Working my way down Al’s body, I want to kiss every everything. I pull a nipple into my mouth, biting it slightly. I tease the pebbled hardness a little, rolling it on my tongue before I move down further. I love the softness of his tummy and the nearly invisible scar that marks the birth of our child. I love how hard he is for me. I can feel my breath hitching, feel my desire build. Even after so many years, so many mornings, Al is still the only boy for me. 

*

Sadly, we didn’t progress much further than the kisses. Remember what I was telling you about how things tended to get broken? Well, right about this moment there is an almighty crash outside. This is followed within a minute by our door handle was being worked frantically, and Willow’s small voice. 

“Daddy! Daddy!... Let me in! I spilled my Pixie Puffs… I tried to be growed up but it was too heavy and slippy and it crashed! It crashed and the milk and the pixies went everywhere, daddies!… The kitchens all wet, and I'm all wet too!-” 

Her words all fly out in a big panicked rush. She is trying so hard to be good. It’s Christmas in two weeks, and Willow doesn’t want to risk being on any naughty lists.

“Daddies! Are you in there?... Wake up now, please!... I’m awaked and all wet! Daddies!-”

Al has covered himself back up with the quilt. It would seem the lure of bed is more attractive than our soggy and sorrowful daughter. Willow’s magic has overtaken her quite a few times and a locked door wouldn’t pose too much of a challenge, so up I get. Opening the door, she is wide-eyed, wobbly lipped and feeling quite sorry for herself. 

“Come on sweetheart”, I say, shutting the door behind us. “Lets go and see about those pixies in the kitchen. We’ll leave daddy in bed for a bit longer. He’s terribly grumpy in the mornings”. 

*

Al decides to join us about ten minutes later. A quick Vanishing spell has remedied our kitchen free from milk and pixies. Willow is happy once more, eating a much less dangerous piece of toast. Al simply can’t function without coffee in the morning, so I’m busy with the kettle, summoning our favourite mugs. I feel his presence behind me, holding my shoulders and pressing a kiss onto my cheek before dropping into a chair. 

“All these Christmas cards, you’d think they’d at least spell your name right!” Al grouses, waving a card from one of my colleagues at the hospital. 

“Scorpius Potter-Malfoy…Well, I suppose its a bit of a mouthful. It’s absolutely your turn to do the cards this year Scor…Merlin! Anything but that. Can’t abide that job-”

“Drink this”, I say, placing his drink in front of him. “You’re useless to me without a coffee in you. So grumpy! We’ve got a big day in front of us… We’re collecting the tree first, dropping Willow off with my dad, meeting Lorcan for a drink and then we’re going to decorate the house. I’ve made a list...” I break off, dropping down into the seat next to him. 

Al rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. I point my wand at the list on the table, and it glows for a second. Even Willow laughs at that. 

“Always so organised” Al replies, looking at Willow and stroking my hand. “You know, Willow baby. I wouldn’t have passed one exam without your daddy’s helpful lists. They’re the reason I married him”. 

He turns to face me, grinning. “Scor. Grab your quill, and add something to the end, if you would. Could you write ‘early night’? I think I might need a reminder about some of the other reasons we got married”. 

My cheeks flush in anticipation of our date. I can feel my heart racing. Truthfully, I’ve always been a bit of a morning person. But my husband Albus? I can assure you, he is always a lot less grumpy when he we go to bed early.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Have a lovely day xxx


End file.
